Heart of a Dragon, Spirit of a Phoenix
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Her brothers are dead, SK's taken over, what's Nova to do? Fight back, of course. And along the way she discovers secrets about herself and a defense mechanism that the Alchemist placed in her long ago.
1. How it got to this

Me: I had a thought after reading 'Remember Who You Are' by Fairy Whisperings, so, after crying for a long while,I decided to do a story on how Nova gains back Shuggazoom and finds a shocking secret, with my own view on things.

Nova: You hate me.

Me: No I don't.

Nova: Then why are you doing this to me?

Me: Because I can, my civil rights allow me to speak my mind.

Nova: I hate you.

Me: I love you, too. I don't own SRMTHFG, but I do own rights to torment them. And if you think this will be just like 'Remember Who You Are' then you are sadly mistaken, cause my ending has a surprising twist. SO DON'T HURT ME! On with the story.

_How it got to this_

She stood upon a cliff outside of what use to be Shuggazoom City, a once proud city that was brutally taken over by the Skeleton King, after he killed her brothers. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. She remembered it so clearly, the memory had engraved itself into her mind.

/flashback/

_The Skeleton King stood above the hyper force, "Fools, do you actually think you can beat me?"_

_"Think? We know we can beat you, wing-head." shouted Sprx. 15 minutes after that statement, the hyper force were struggling to keep on their feet._

_"You were saying?" cackled the overlord. He then hit everyone's jetpack, destorying them. "Now you have nowhere to run."_

_"We have no need to run." said the silver Antauri._

_"We vowed to protect Shuggazoom and that's what we're going to do." shouted Chiro._

_"Then you will die protecting it." SK shouted._

_The team fought gallently, but were beat to the ground. Skeleton King was above them laughing, "Look how the mighty has fallen, and shall never be seen again."_

_The king went to strike, but Nova, mustering what little strength she had, rammed him. The king stumbled backward and grabbed the gold monkey, holding her at arms-length. "You were the strongest, yet your friends held you back from your full potential."_

_"We never held Nova back!" protested Gibson._

_"Yea, she was always helping us get stronger." yelled Otto._

_SK laughed, "Oh so you think. Well my little simians, she always knew how to get her full potential."_

_"What are you talking about?" shouted the struggling monkey in his hand._

_"Well, well, well. I thought it was pretty obvious. Betray your friends and serve me. Let your anger out on those you hold dear. That is how you find your true potential." SK said._

_"I would never do that. I love my brothers and nothing you will do will ever change that!" shouted Nova. She was thrown to another wall. Struggling to stand, Nova looked into those menacing red eyes. "The fire grows within you but you won't let it out, all because you want your friends to stay safe. Well... WHO SAID THEY WERE SAFE FROM ME?"_

_With that, SK shot an energy blast above her team, causing rocks to tumble down on them. Nova run toward them, but she was stopped by an invisible force. At first, she thought it was SK, but lookng at her friends told her otherwise. They had combined their remaining power to put a barrier around her, to keep her away from them and safe. Tears poured from her eyes as well as theirs._

_Time seemed to stop as they said their final words, "We love you, Nova, never forget that." and the rocks consumed their fate. The barrier was released and Nova charged forward, but SK blocked her path. Blinded by tears, she charged him. She didn't care what happened to her. Her friends were gone, her life didn't matter anymore. __She was smacked to a wall._

_"You little pest. You still defy me now that your friends are gone. But you're broken so I have no use for you, Now DIE!" SK blasted her, but she put up a barrier of fire, she didn't know how and she didn't really care. When the barrage was over, a hole was behind her. She jumped out of it, listening to the evil creature's fading words, "Now matter where you run, you can not hide from me._

_She ran until her legs gave out. She openned her eyes to see where she was. The meadow, Why here? It brought back memories of them, painful memories. She sat there crying her heart out, at least, what wasleft of her heart._

/end flashback/

After that, Skeleton King took over, destroying any hope the citizens had left. She had been captured shortly after her escape, but a visit from her friends helped her heal herbroken heart. She thought it was a dream or an illusion, but she remembered something Antauri had once said, 'Though we're in different places does not mean that we are separated.'

After that, she carried every piece of advice they had ever given her close to her heart, and it made her stronger, much stronger. And because of that, she started a resistance. Every person she rescued was a part of it, each using their individual skills to help bring the SK down. All looked to her for leadership. She was once just third-in-command, now she commanded her own team, one that decided Shuggazoom's fate.

"Nova?"

She turned to met the voice, it was Jinmay. "Nova, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jinmay, just...remembering."

"Remembering how it got to be like this?"

Nova smiled, most of the time the girl could read her like a book, "Yea, but the good thing is, they're here, yet they're not."

Jinmay giggled, a good thing to hear, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were all six hyper force members rolled into one."

The girl was right, Nova had adopted characteristics from each of her brothers, Sprx's piloting skills, Otto's mechanic skills, Gibson's knowledge, Chiro's leadership, and Antauri's spiritual wisdom. All this came from the books she found in the SR, which she managed to save and hide from SK. She maintained her strength and fighting spirit, but adopted something else. She had found out SK was right about her having a fire inside of her, she just needed to find a way to release it, which she did.

"Come on, Jinmay, we need to get back inside." She said turning around.

"You need your sleep too. No buts, you've gone three days without sleep. When you made me second-in-command, I promised that I'd make sure you keep your health up." Jinmay said.

"Yes _mother_." Nova smiled, it was times like these she enjoyed.

She entered her quarters she shared with Jinmay, who was in the command room briefing everyone on their status. She noticed a mirrior and looked at her reflection. Her yellow fur, nowa dark yellow from battles, was covered by a black ninja outfit she worn to conceal herself. On each hip was a sword she had forged by her own fists. Taking off the articles, she looked at her white stomach. Present there were five circles which she put on with her fire power. They were engraved until she felt the need to remove them, but that need had not come yet. The center circle was orange, the one above it was a mixture of black and silver, the one below the orange one was green. Then the one to the left of the orange circle was red while the one on the right was blue.

No one but Jinmay knew the 'tattoes' (sp?) were there, but she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and went to bed. She welcomed the softness gratefully. Before she drifted to dreamland, Nova heard the door open. Someone pulled the blanketup to her neck. Jinmay.

"Good night, Nova. Try not to wear yourself out next time." was the last thing Nova heard before drifting to sleep.

Me: How was that?

The hyper force(minus Nova): YOU HAD US KILLED! WHY?

Me: It makes the story better.

(Team (minus Nova)charges me and I run.)

Nova: How come every story she writes causes people to run after her? Oh well. Please read and review and FireNovaLover will update soon...hopefully.


	2. Of Squealers, Briefing, and Fluxes

Me: Wow I have people thinking so many things. Monkeymaniac thinks it will be all a dream and 4Evermonkeyfan believes Nova will retake the city...

Nova: At least someone's on my side.

Me: and I even got love-writer to cry a pool. I hope that pool doesn't go to waste. But it all hences the word: surprise. I even have a surprise here. Oh and this is two years after that memory of Nova's. Thanks for the reviews...

Nova: RUN!

Me: Huh?

Nova: Everyone's after you again.

Me: Oh...(_runs away_)

Nova: (_stares as everyone rushes by her, then looks at awaiting readers_) On with the story.

_**Of Squealers, Briefing, andStrange Fluxes**_

Nova awoke from her slumber. She felt herself holding something. She openned her eyes and smiled, '_Jinmay_'. The girl had gotten her to hold her favorite hand-made stuffed animal. It was a robot monkey dollNova made before she lost her friends. It had a silver tail, a black helmet, an orange body,blue legs, a yellow face,redarms, and green eyes. Around its neck was a sash that had each hyper force member's color on it.

Getting out of bed, she gently placed the doll on the pillow. When she pulled her hands back, they burst into flames. This had been happening for a while and it didn't bother her, it concerned her, but not bothered her. She just shook it off, got into her ninja outfit and placed the sword belt around her waist, then exited the room. As she walked down the hall toward the command room, a male voice called her,

"Nova! Hey sis, wait up."

Nova turned around to see...Mandarin. (Oh, a shocker that hits you hard.)

He was his regular robot monkey self again (not a mutant). It had taken her (Nova) and Jinmay three months to get him back to normal. A scar across his chest was the only thing left to heal. Jinmay had found him on the edge of a cliff about to be killed by Formless and if SK wanted him dead, then that meant that he was probably a good person now. Nova, using some techniques she learned from Antauri, found out that he was good and helped the orange monkey turn over a new leaf. His eyes had changed too, they were now a light brown color with white pupils. He knew of her tattos as well.

"Hey, 'Darin, what's up?"

"Don't call me that please."

"Sorry, force of habit. I always did call Sprx...'Sparky'."

"I'm sorry, Nova. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay. Have you seen Jinmay?"

"I think she's in the command room. I was heading there myself. Care to join me o' fearless leader?"

"Everyone is fearful of something, Mandarin."

"Fun sucker."

Nova smiled, "That's what Sprx, Otto, and Chiro always called Antauri and Gibson."

"You know, now that I think about it, Chiro's not a bad kid after all. Neither is everyone else. And it looks like you finally got some sleep."

"Yea, Jinmay forced me to, but I don't get how she knew. I didn't leave any traces that I stayed up. Unless..."

Mandarin whistled. "IT WAS YOU! Youtold Jinmay on me you squealer."

"I had to. You needed your sleep. And badly I might add."

They walked in silence for a while, until Nova voiced something that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hey, Mandarin, are you jealous of Jinmay being second-in-command and me being leader?"

Mandarin thought for a minute. "Not really, I was surprised when you actually asked me to be third-in-command. I didn't think I even deserve to be here after all I did, but I'm guessing if you have the heart to forgive me, then I guess I can find the heart to forgive myself."

"You're learning, give yourself a cookie."

"Shut up."

She chuckled.

"Hey Nova?"

"Yea?"

"If you really feel like giving me a nickname, call me 'Rin'. It sounds better, sis."

"'Rin', it has a nice ring to it. Thank, bro."

Thebrother and sister smiled at each other, their bond healed after so many betrayals.

_In the command room_

Jinmay was working on some recent footage from the cameras installed around the city when the two walked in.

"What you got, Jinmay?"

"Well, Nova, there are no recent prisoner trains, so we're good with that. There is some activity at that creep's factory, but nothing we should worry about." the pink-haired girl answered.

"Any energy fluxes?" Nova asked.

"Well, there is one. Down in the 'Zone of Wasted Years', but there's something strange about."

"With everything that's going on, I bet nothing is strange." Mandarin said.

"The energy has absolutely no dark traces what-so-ever." Jinmay said

"I take that back."

Nova looked at the screen, curiously. "That is strange."

Then she felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked back and saw a pair oftransparent wings. She cried out in shock. Jinmay and Mandarin looked and saw the wings just as they disappeared. Nova was shaking.

"What was that?" asked Mandarin. Jinmay looked at the screen, "The energy flux has disappeared."

Nova continued to shake, '_What's happening to me? I thought my firey anger issue was the only thing I had to worry about._' She felt a hand on her shoulder. Mandarin.

"You okay, Nov?"

She calmed a bit at her nickname. "Yay, I'll be fine." '_But why did the flux disappear with the wings_'

"Jinmay, Mandarin, tell this to no one. We'll check it out later."

"But what if it's dangerous?" questioned Mandarin.

"It didn't have any darkness, but it felt like it was... calling me.Keep an eye on it.If it shows up again, Mandarin and I will go check it out."

"Right."

Then, Nova turned to the door and left.

"Do you think its dangerous?" asked Jinmay.

"Maybe. But if my suspicions are correct and that energy is connected to Nova somehow, than it might be dangerous for bone-head." answered Mandarin. Jinmay smiled, Mandarin could read Nova better than her and sometimes that was a good thing.

Me: Done. Kinda shocking that I put Mandarin in there isn't it? And I finally lost everyone.

Nova: Yea, he's nice now.

Mandarin: That means alot coming from you.

Me: Aw how sweet.

(_knock on door is heard. Mandarin and Nova answer it_)

Mandarin: Hey F.N.L (Still LOVE that name)

Nova: Run

Me: They're back. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (_Runs away...again_)

Mandarin: Read and review.

Nova: And bring a mallet to get rid of everyone. Please and Thank you.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Return and Discovery

Me: Hey, I'm back. I'm just gonna skip the drabble and say, ON WITH THE (cough bad word) STORY.

Nova: _Caution: F.N.L. is under a lot of stress so please be patient with her. Please!_

**_Return and Discovery_**

_'Two years. That's_ _how long it's been since they've been gone. Chiro would have been sixteen by now. He's probably throwing a fit in the other world right now. Don't worry guys. Your time might be over, but I will never rest until Shuggazoom is back to the way it was...as soon as I get this update into the training program.'_ Thought Nova. It had been two weeks since the energy flux and it had yet to return. Nova was currently occupying herself by updating the training room computers, hoping to test it out before Slingshot (Prometheus Five) and SR (Super Robot) got there. The two robots were due to arrive around midday to update them on the activities on neighboring planets where they had sent the surviving citizens of Shuggazoom, like Nekeeta's planet, Soturix 7, and the planet where the Sun Riders stayed. Her comrades had been gone for three months so far and Nova was getting worried, plus an update would do good for the rebellion.

(Me: REBEL. Nova: You had sugar. Me: Yep. Nova: I thought so. _hits me with a mallet_ Please continue reading like nothing happened. _drags away my twitching form_)

As Nova was about to test out the program, an unexpected arrow came at her. She barely dodged it but unfortunately it hit the wall behind her. It exploded and covered her head to toe in a creamy white substance. The stuff looked fimilar, so she tasted it. Whipped Cream?

She smirked, only one person could have made whip cream arrows. Turning, she saw Mandarin with his new weapons out, his arrow cannons as he liked to call them. Before they had done the surgery on him, Nova had asked what weapons he wanted since his sword and shield were no where to be found. His simple reply was a dull, "Surprise me". So she did, and like the name suggests, his hands turn into mini cannons that can shoot arrows of his elemental choosing, his favorite being solid rock arrows. (She never could figure out how he got rocks to go that far) He could even make arrows that would explode and cover everything within a 50ft radius in whatever he chose, like his infamous whipped cream arrow.

He was smiling, "Got'cha."

Nova gave him an evil grin, "And now that you've covered the training room in whipped cream...'again', you got two choices, " his face dropped as she continued, "one: take cooking duty for the next week, or two: train with me for the next three hours." She knew what he would chose.

"I'll take the training." He said grimly. She knew it. Why? Because Mandarin **hated** cooking duty.

"Alrightly then. Swords out and get ready." she said. A favor Nova had done for both Mandarin and Jinmay was that she had forged each of them a pair of long swords like her own. She even trained them in the ninja ways that she knew, that why the three of them wore ninja outfits, because Mandarin and Jinmay were close to completing their training. And now was one of the times to see if Mandarin had been practicing.

_2 hour later_

Mandarin collapsed on his back, panting heavily. Nova stood over him, "Not bad, you've improved since the last time you pulled that stunt. Do you pull that prank just to spar with me?"

"Maybe." he wheezed.

_'Beep Beep' "Nova, Slingshot and SR arrived early and Skeleton King's ariel forces are all over them."_

"Roger that, Jinmay. Come on Mandarin, they need our help." He gave her a scared look. "Yes we're gonna make a little 'welcome now get lost' party for SK's little toys. SUIT UP!"

Nova, now clad in a golden yellow jumpsuit, hopped into one of her two custom fighter jets. Mandarin, now clad in an orange jumpsuit with a dark brown strip from the right shoulder to the left hip, jumped into the other jet. Nova had made them while she was thinking about the team, cause when she was done she thought, '_Otto would be so proud,...and Sprx would want to take it for a test drive.'_ Both jets had a camoflage device to blend them in with their surroundings, but the original color of both jets were black.

"Let's go, 'M'" said Nova, "We have a pick-up order to make."

"Copy that 'N', engines are fired up and we are ready to fly, baby." replied Mandarin with much excitedment to be in the jet again.

"Then let's move out!" 'N' shouted.

As they neared their target, they saw explosions line the dark skies. Upon further inspection, they saw that the explosions were targeted on SR and Slingshot.

"Okay 'M', we've got several winged formless, and about 20 enemy boogies (cool, air force talk). There are also a couple of star cruisers (sp?), which do you want?"

"Well 'N', it'll be like plucking birds out of the sky. I got the winged formless and the star cruisers. Besides, our friends can help me." he replied.

"So you're leaving me with 20 to one, jet on jet combat?"

"You know you what to."

'N' smirked, "You got that right. Hey guys, need a little assistance?"

Their comrades looked over. "About time." shout Slingshot, "SR (he stop calling him Prototype a while back) and I were wondering where the welcome committee was, or is this the Skeleton King's 'welcome on get lost' party, _'N'_."

The female pilot smirked, "A little of both. Now let's get this over with."

Within the next 20 minutes, all enemies were destoryed except 6 jets. 'N' was on the other side of the battle zone from the others.

" 'N', we've gotta move." called 'M', a small screen popping up showing his helmeted head. (Her helmet is yellow with flames on it, his is orange with brown arrows on each side) Though she was wearing a helmet, 'M' could 'see' the smirk appear on her face, "I know that smirk. Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do."

'N's jet shot forward at full speed, hitting the red before even getting to her targets. She shot two lasers, effectively blowing two up. Then a blade appeared on top of her ship, slicing another enemy in half. The remaining three pursued her toward a very narrow canyon. Suddenly, both of 'N''s engines cut off. Her enemies shot passed her. When they turned around, their numbers were reduced to two by 'N's blade.

As they neared the small ravine, her teammates got edgy. They silently prayed that she pulled up while 'N' whispered, "Sprx, guys, you're gonna to love this." At the last second 'N' made a risky move and went sideways through the ridge. One enemy made it through, but the other blew up trying. Now one on one, the enemy was determined to destroy its target, but once it came out from the ravine, it was greeted by two of 'N's rockets.

_Back at Base_

"Geez Nova. Do you need to do that every time!" exclaimed Mandarin as he, Nova and Slingshot walked into the command center. The Super Robot was being repaired and Jinmay was uploading the information he had for her. When the three walked in, Jinmay looked up as they continued their conversation.

"Yea, why?" asked Nova.

Mandarin shook his head, "Jinmay was right, you are all the hyper force members rolled into one."

"Is... that a problem?"

Mandarin mumbled something like, "Yea, you change your mood so often it's like you're PMSing."

"What was that?" Nova asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing, Nothing.' he cowered.

It was then Slingshot spoke up, "So what has happened here? I see that Mandarin is looking much better since the last time I saw him. Anything interesting happened while we were gone?"

Silence.

"Yea, something happened." Mandarin frowned as he said this. Slingshot was confused.

Nova sighed, It's seems as though Mandarin now has a twin."

"Come again?" asked Slingshot.

"SK made an exact clone of him, the skeleton version of him."

"How did you find out?"

Mandarin said, "It's not a very...um...happy tale. It happened about two and a half weeks ago."

/Flashback/

_Nova was by the river in the canyon, meditating (she can float like Antauri now). She was collecting her thoughts on everything that had happened. Then a rustle in the bushes behind her caught her attention._

_"Who's there?" she asked. _

_"It's just me." said a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice._

_"Mandarin. What are you doing here? I told you to stay until the engines were fixed."_

_"But I'm not the same Mandarin." said the voice, as a figure pounced at Nova, sending her into the water. As she tried to sit up, the figure landed on her stomach. Her head was above the water and she saw the face of her attacker, "YOU!"_

_It was Skeledarin (Skeleton Mandarin, the one from the inside of the Skeleton King Worm)"So good of you to remember me, since you were the one who stopped me from destroying the boy, but I guess it was better for my master to have the honors of destroying him as well as my worthless brothers. And now he has given me the honors of destroying you."_

_With that, he grabbed her neck and forced her head under the water. Nova held her breath as long as she could, but she soon felt the need for oxygen burning her lungs. Right when she released her breath she thought it was over, but she felt the weight on her stomach disappeared and someone pulled her up. She gasped for air, refilling her starving lungs._

_"Are you okay?" Pink met brown. It was the real Mandarin. _

_"Yea, Thanks for the save." she said, once she regained her breath, "Why are you here?"_

_"Jinmay wanted me to find you, we got a message from the Double S (Slingshot and SR) information team."_

_"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time." she said._

_"And now I can destroy you both."_

_They turned and saw Skeledarin, "Nova, am I looking in a mirror, a really ugly mirror."_

_"Yes, you are. Skeledarin here has tried to kill the team many times, but has failed every time. And all this time I thought you were destroyed with the Worm."_

_"No, I live on, serving my master to destroy you." He pounced at them._

/End Falshback/

"We did beat him, but he got away." said Nova.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to punch his daylights out. But I do want to thank him. If he had not replaced me, I never would have realized that I was wrong all this time and that I had been hurting my family all this time." piped Mandarin.

"Okay, anything else?" asked Slingshot.

"Well," started Nova, "actually yea, Jinmay's a human."

(needle scratch)

"**WHAT?**" shouted Slingshot.

"I'm human." said Jinmay, finally coming into the conversation.

"It seems as though Jinmay was the granddaughter of Dr. Takeuchi." Nova stated.

"Really?" asked Slingshot.

"Yea, we found some of the Dr's notes and one was designed after his grandaughter. And when she got into an accident in the lab, he transfered her spirit into the robotic body until her human body could heal. Then when an evil spirit tried to take her over, he sent her away until he contacted her. Unfortunately, SK got ahold of her and wiped her memories clean. Good news, she's back in her fully healed body with all her memories." Mandarin said.

"Wow, a lot has happened since we left."

'_BEEP BEEP_'

"Nova, the energy flux is back!" cried Jinmay.

"Get a lock on it, quickly." Nova shouted as Jinmay and Mandarin typed furiously to lock on to the target.

"Got it!" said Mandarin. That's when it happened. Nova felt pain erupt from her stomach. She fell to her knees as a pair of fire wings flashed on her back, spikes appeared on her back, her toes became talons, her tail turned into a dragon tail, fangs seemed to grow from her mouth, and her eyes flashed to that of pheonix eyes. Everything seemed to be transparent. The flux disappeared and like before, Nova returned to normal. She was panted and sweat was rolling down her fur.

"Nova, are you alright?" asked Slingshot, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine, do you get a lock?"

"Yes." A map appeared, showing the flux's place of origin.

"That place looks familiar. Mandarin pack your bags, we leave first thing in the morning." said Nova, "Jinmay you stay here and get ready for Slingshot and SR's departure. Slingshot, I want you and SR to do your normal routine once we return, then I need you to relay the information you feel nessecary to the other planets. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and headed off.

_That night_

Nova and Mandarin went to bed early to get an early start. Unfortunately, Nova was having a nightmare.

/Nova's Dream/

_She was in a lab of some sort and she was proceeding down a hallway. She saw some lights in one of the rooms, so she entered it. Looking at her hands, Nova realized she was see-through, no one could see her._

_"Strange." she said._

_Then voices came from the opposite side of the room. Turning, Nova saw Skeleton King and Skeledarin (it's such a wierd name, but it's a weird name for a weird person...monkey.) In front of them were five capsules._

_"Master, the tests have been run again and again, their power can not be found in this state of a coma."_

_"Very well. Mandarin, send them to the other stations. Keep these two together, it with be entertaining when they wake."_

_"Yes sir. What shall we do about the rebellious one?"_

_"We will first control the ones we have now and then send them against her. She has defied me long enough. Time to teach her a lesson she will never forget."_

_Moving out of the way, Nova got a full view of what was in the capsules. She gasped. It couldn't be, it just couldn't._

_It was her friends, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Chiro. The world around her shattered and she fell into a deep abyss._

/End Dream/

Nova shot up in her bed, panting. A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in."

It was Mandarin, "Come on, Nov. It's time to go. You okay?"

"Yay, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

_Later_

The two monkeys were traveling through the dense jungle of the Zone of Wasted Years.

"We're closing in." said Mandarin, "It came for here."

They stopped in front of a oddly shaped structure.

Nova was shocked, "It's the Alchemist's lab."

"Beg you pardon?"

"This is where we were created. After Antauri gave up his first body, the others and I followed Chiro here."

Silence.

"Come on, 'Rin. We've gotta get to the bottom of this."

"Right."

They searched the whole place for the energy source, but came up empty handed.

"Nothing." Mandarin growled in frustration. "What are we even looking for? It's not like whatever we're looking for is gonna pop out in front of us."

While he was rambling, Nova went to a computer and wiped the dust off of the panel. There was a hand print on it. As if drawn to it, Nova placed her hand on it. The computer came to life. Mandarin came up next to her, silenced by what she had done. The Alchemist's face came up on the screen.

_"I fear this will be my last entry, but I must get it done for the sake of my creations. My monkey team is now complete, but I fear something will happen to them in the future after they find the Chosen One. I have reasons to believe that some of my evil has transfered to my monkey team leader, Mandarin, but I have faith that, even if he does turn evil, one of the others will bring him back. But what frightens me the most is a vision I have seen. In the future, my evil self shall destroy most of my monkeys. I believe they will be the black Antauri, red SPRX-77, blue Mr. Hal Gibson, and green Otto. Their colors were all I saw in my vision. But one shall survive, the only female, my dearest Nova. My greatest, yet deadliest creation. To protect her and the others, I have given her a defense machanism that shall save the team, the power to absorb the energy of any creature that is threatened with death. When she absorbs the power of any creature, she will have a piece of them within her until the body of the creature reawakens and they find the transfer gem. The gems can be found only by the creature's instincts. The defense mechanism shall activate when her heart senses the loss of all her team mates, when she realizes of the power she holds deep within her. My golden yellow monkey was given the power of the Dragon Phoenix. She has the heart of a dragon and the spirit of a phoenix. Because both are fire creatures, her temper shall be deadly. I only hope she will not lose herself to her anger. Please Nova, if you ever see this, I am sorry for the burden I have placed on you. Please control yourself, for your sake and the sake of the team. I love you."_

The screen went black as the two stared.

"I can't believe this. He knew all of this would happen. Why didn't he tell us?" fumed Mandarin.

"Some things can't be changed. But what did he say about the defense mechanism, something about reawakening?" asked Nova.

"He said the power can be transferred back to the person if their body is awake and if they have the transfer gem. And only the person can find the gem. But that means..."

"They're alive." Nova whispered, tears coming to her eyes, then almost shouted, "THEY'RE ALIVE."

She grabbed Mandarin in a tight hug as he swung her around in joy. Then something occurred to her. She let Mandarin go and looked back at the screen, her face serious, "If they are alive, then where are they?"

"How are we gonna find out?" Mandarin asked.

"First we need to tell the others about this, then we need to get Rin and May." Nova stated.

"But if we need them then that means..."

"Yes, we need Dranix."

Me: I'm done. Finally, I start my college class this Thursday and then I start my Junior year of High School on Tuesday. Why is life so cruel?

Nova: Because you're cruel to us.

Me: No I'm not.

Mandarin: Yes, you are. I saw what you've got planned for us.

Me: Those are just plans. That doesn't mean I gonna use them.

(_They give me evil glare_)

Me: Okay, Jinmay, cue us outta here.

Jinmay: Better start running.

Me: Not again. (_runs_)

Jinmay: Again she is being chased. FireNova will update soon. She has the next couple of chapters written down, it's just she can't get them on the computer to update. So be patient cause patience is a vitue. READ and REVIEW. Ciao for now.


	4. Gathering Information

Me: This story is back up. Sorry it took so long, but I was working hard on 'Two Secrets Spilled'. And now that the others know that they are not dead, they have stopped chasing me. YAY!

Nova: But you're still in trouble.

Me: I know, so before find me...On with the Story!

**_Gathering Information_**

The area was silent. Formless minions roamed the territory surrounding Skeleton King's fortress. Security was so extremly tight that even the most silent of creatures could not get through. Only one creature seemed to be able to bypass his system, one jet black creature with two swords hanging from its sides and the most graceful moves you have ever seen.

The creature jumped the wall, narrowly avoiding being seen. It hid behind a statue, using it as a shield from a searchlight. Then, it ran straight for the wall and scaled it, running at full speed up the wall of bone head's castle. It landed on the ledge of a window, peeking inside to see if the coast was clear. The creaturejumped through the window and up to the hallway rafters, dodging the cameras as it did so. Once in a safe place, it spoke into a comlink in a female voice,

"Dranix, reporting progress. Rin, May, do you copy?"

Another female replied, 'This is May, ma'm. What's your statis?'

"I have infiltrated the outer sanctum and am about to progress to the central information hub. Where's Rin?"

Another voice, male this time, answered her, 'Sorr ma'm. After you left, we found some company 5 miles from the mountain HQ. Don't worry, I took care of them while May stayed here."

Dranix smiled, "Good work, solider. Seems our leader has taught you two well."

'You don't get yourself any credit?' asked May.

'Yea, we would have never made it if not for your encouragement.' stated Rin.

"Thanks guys, now let's hack this hub."

Dranix ran down the hall, atop the rafters. Weaving through the halls, she finally found the information hub. Sliding down behind the hub, she took out a small scanner device from her belt and plugged in, skillfully bypassing the security system without detection.

"Uploading the information now."

'Recieving the decoded information. Once we decipher it, we'll be ready for almost anything.' said May.

'Dranix, didn't that scanner belong to someone the leader knew?' asked Rin.

"Yea, his name was Gibson", Dranix replied in a sad tone, "He was the smartest one on the 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

Then she heard a beep, followed by 'download complete' from May.

"Okay, I'm headin out of this dump. Dranix out."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hall. She quickly ascended to the rafters. The door slide open, revealing the Skeleton King and Skeledarin.

"Everything is ready and waiting for your orders, master."

"Excellent. All arrangements are set. Once they awaken and are fit to fight, bring them back and we'll take control of them. Then one rebel monkey will pay dearly and so will those two traitors for their defiance."

SK pressed a button, revealing a hollow spot in the wall. Within the hollow spot sat 5 capsules, each varying in color: red, blue, green, black, and orange. (See something?) Each were seperate, except the red and blue ones, which were connected.

"Send them on their way, Mandarin." cackled SK.

The skeleton monkey typed in a code and compartments in the capsules opened, revealing engines. Each one climbed in altitude until they left sight.

The two beings left the room, leaving Dranix alone once again.

'Who was in those capsules?' she wondered coming out of her hiding place. She opened the link again and whispered, "May, I've got more info. coming your way."

'Got it.'

Dranix quickly downloaded the data and put the scanner away.

"I knew the rebel would send scum to my fortress."

Dranix gasped and turned to see SK and SM(Skeleton Mandarin) in the doorway.

"You must be very skilled to have been able to bypass all my security systems. Nova must have taught you well."

He blasted her, but she dodged, fleeing the room.

"Mayday, Mayday. Sardine breath spotted me. I need backup, I repeat: I need backup. Rin, get your rear in gear and get over here!"

'Hey, she's a poet and she didn't even know it.'

"Shut up, Rin and get over here."

'Roger that.'

Blasts hit the wall beside Dranix as she ran down the hall. Alarms were blaring in her ears as she tried to focus on getting out. She barreled out a doorway, only to meet a swarm of formless.

"I so don't have time for this."

A beam whizzed passed her ear, blowing up some formless.

"Wow, you have worse aim than bone-head." she said, turning to look at Skeledarin.

"Hold still you fool." he shouted.

Dranix just kept dodging, causing his blasts to hit the formless. Within minutes, the swarm was destroyed.

"Thanks, bone-brain, you saved me a lot of trouble." said Dranix before jumping over the wall and catching the wing of Rin's jet.

"Did somebody call for a pick-up?" came the male's voice.

Edging over to the cockpit, Dranix hopped into the co-pilot's seat when the hatch opened.

"Much appreciated, Rin." Dranix said.

"No prob. Now let's blow this place."

Back at Decipher Central (Their base), Dranix and Rin, clad in full black ninja suits, walked into the command room. Sitting in front of a computer was a girl about Jinmay's height with sea-foam green hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a ninja outfit with the mask off. It was May.

"Dranix, how could you let yourself get caught like that?" the girl asked.

"Shut up. What's done is done, nothing can change it. We got the information we needed and that's all that matters." said Dranix, taking off her mask. Dranix was a pink robot monkey with firey yellow eyes and white pupils.

"Well you almost got killed getting that data." May said.

"Then it's a good thing Rin got there when he did." Dranix retorted, looking at Rin, who was now taking off his mask. Rin was a light brown robot monkey with orange eyes and white pupils.

"Anytime, ma'm." he smiled.

"How much do you have decoded, May?" Dranix asked.

"Well, everything seels pretty jumbled, so I'm sorting everything out to different folders."

"What about that last bit I sent you?"

"I'm deciphering it now."

"What does it say so far?" asked Rin.

"Just five different colors and a location next to each color." May answered.

Dranix just looked at the code, "We should contact the Double SS Team with this information. They might be able to figure it out."

'_Beep Beep'_

"Incoming message from the mountain base." said May.

"Speak of the devil." stated Rin.

Dranix elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

"Decipher central, this is mountain base. Decipher central, do you copy?" It was Slingshot.

"Decipher central captain, Dranix here. We copy you loud and clear."

"Decipher team, we need you yo report back to mountain base immediately."

"Roger that. We're on our way."

The transmission shut off, leaving the three in silence.

"Looks like decipher central is done." said Dranix.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"He said 'report back' instead of just 'report'. " she answered.

"So we shut down everything?" asked May.

Dranix nodded, "Download all info. onto portal disks and erase them from the computers. Pack everything we need. The rest will be a distraction."

_Later_

Everything was packed and ready for transport. Each person/monkey had a pack on their shoulders. Then Rin started to complain.

"Why can't we take my jet? The leader's friend made it a long time ago. What was his name?"

"Otto." said Dranix, "And I noticed a little present on the jet." She pointed to a small device on the tail of the jet.

"A TRACKING DEVICE!" shouted Rin and May.

"Yep, and that means bone-heads troops will be here soon. Come on."

They hurried out through a dense jungle and hid up in trees that gave them a bird's eye view of their base. About 15 minutes later, formless swarmed inside.

The three were sitting on the same branch as Dranix whispered, "It's a good thing we were the only three on assignment here."

She pulled out a control with one red button on it. She pressed it...and the whole base exploded into flames. The three stared at it for awhile before Dranix said, "Let's go, MB (Mountain base) is waiting", and the three hopped through the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

Me: Another chapter gone. Sorry it took so long. I've been loaded with school and 'Two Secrets Spilled'. And I have my final exam in Psychology next Tuesday. Until next time...Read and Review.


	5. Awakening

Me: I actually caught up with myself in typing my stories. Amazing! Well I hope everyone had a good holiday season and is well rest. As for me, my vacation ended with me finding out that I get to have all four of my wisdom teeth pulled at the same time.

Jinmay: Fun for you.

Mandarin: When do you get them pulled?

Me: Not telling cause you two will tease me about it.

Jinmay: What do you mean by just 'two'?

Me: Nova and I have become excellent friends. She's even giving me ideas.

Mandarin(glares at Nova): Traitor.

Nova: Hey I don't see you doing anything to help.

Me: Alrighty then. Let's get to the story. Enjoy.

**_Awakening_**

Dranix, May, and Rin walked into Mountain Base to find it alive with activity.

"Looks like our 26-hour hike just brought us to more fun." Rin commented.

"Yea, but it would have only taken 18 hours if wing-head didn't have his minions swarming the surrounding territory." said May.

"Hey Dranix, you okay? You've been awful quiet since we left." Rin stated.

"Indeed, ever since you blew up Decipher Central, you've been really antisocial. Anything wrong?" asked May.

"The pink monkey sighed, "It's nothing. Just have a lot on my mind."

Then Slingshot's voice made them look up.

"Dranix, Rin, May. Over in the conference room. We have much to discuss"

"Aw, man. I'm filthy and I don't get to wash up!" May complained.

"We can't beat the Skeleton King with good hygenie(sp?), May. You'll get to wash up later." said Dranix as they headed for the conference room.

"Fine." the pink-eyed girl huffed.

_30 min. later_

"Hold on! Time out! You're going too fast." exclaimed May, "Okay, let me get this straight. Our leader, Nova, our second-in-command, Jinmay, and our third-in-command, Mandarin, are on a training mission and they're leaving us in charge."

"Correct. Jinmay will return early though and you three are in charge until, as Nova said, 'the time comes when you three must escort some people on a quest'." confermined(sp?) Slingshot.

"You know this third person talking is going to give me a headache." complained Rin.

"Shut it, Rin. I'm cranky enough because I haven't had a shower. You don't need to make it worst with your constant whining." fumed May.

"I am not a whiner!" shouted Rin.

The two glared at each other, growling. Then Dranix, using some telekenesis, made their heads collide.

"Are you two done argueing yet? We've got major work to do." commanded Dranix, "Now everyone take a shower and relax. We need to be ready for anything the Skeleton King might throw at us."

"Yes, ma'm." replied the two.

With that, Dranix walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Slingshot.

"Don't know. She's been like this ever since she came back from getting information from wing-head. The last bit of data we recieved and decoded has really been bugging her." stated Rin.

"If she won't tell us, then it's best not to press the issue right now. Anyhow, I'm off to get a nice, hot, relaxing shower." said May, quickly leaving the room.

"I'm guessing you'll have to leave soon. Right, Slingshot?" asked Rin.

"Yes, but this will be my last round, at least for a while. The leader found some information that makes me believe that something spectacular lies in out future." he replied.

"Please don't do that. You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Sorry. You better get going if you're going to get a shower. Like Dranix said, you three have a long day tomorrow."

"And like _I_ sai, this third person crap is going to give me a headache." Rin said, leaving after his teammates.

Slingshot just shook his head and chuckled, "Get use to it, my friend, get use to it."

_Later that night_

Dranix was looking out the window of her room. There was a full moon shining through the seemingly endless clouds, casting a pale light over everything in its wake. The information she had recently finished decoding was disturbing. It spoke of five creatures, one human and four robot monkeys, in those capsules she saw being used as pawns to get to Nova, Jinmay, and Mandarin. It gave her a strange feeling in her stomach.

'_Looks like we're in trouble. Whatever or whoever was in those capsules must have done something in the past to cause bone-head to use them in his twisted experiments._' she thought. She then felt a twisting feeling in her stomach. Something had just happened and it was giving her hope.

Then a knock on her door brought her out of her pondering.

"Come in." she said as calmly as possible. It was Rin and May.

"Alright, Dranix, spill it. We know something is wrong. Now tell us." demanded May.

"We're not leaving until you tell us." stated Rin.

Dranix sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with them when they got like this, so she had to tell them.

"Okay, it's about what I read in the decoded information. Skeleton King is preparing to use five creatures to get at our leader and her two companions. And before I was caught, he said that once they awoke and were fit enough to fight, he would take control of them and send them after 'one rebel monkey and two traitors'.

"So we're in trouble." said Rin.

"Not really. I just got this weird feeling that something happened, like something woke up, and it gave me hope."

"Oh,no. Dranix is getting dillusional."

"I'm serious May. Something is out there. Something that can help us win if we can just get our hands on it. And I guarentee we'll get it before sardine-breath does. Now excuse me, I need to meditate."

_Somewhere in a dark room_

A creature was lying on the hard floor of a cell unconcious. It slowly stirred, feely very groggy. It tried to move, but its limbs were slow to react. It struggled to rise to its feet, succeeding with the help of a nearby wall.

The creature was human, a male to be exact. His throat was dry and he could not speak. The male was in his mid-teens. He saw a reflection from a window into a small poud inside the cell. He drank a few handfuls of water, letting the cold water coat his dry throat.

The ripples in the water caught his attention and he saw himself. His black hair was ruffled and tangled, and his blue eyes seemed dull like he had been asleep for a long time. His jacket was torn and dirty. It didn't bother him, but his surroundings did. His cell was guarded by many formless. The boy thought he could take them, but he felt like something was missing.

His brain was bombarded with questions, 'What's going on here? I thought I died alongside the others to save her life. Why am I still alive? Wait, If I'm still alive than that means the others are too, but where are they? And how long have I been asleep? Man, I'm getting a headache just thinking about this. First-off, I need to get out of here, wherever 'here' is.'

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when a transparent figure appeared before him.

"Who are you?" he whispered in astonishment, not realizing his voice was back.

The figure just stared at him before speaking to him in a soft, yet eerie voice.

"Chiro. Four others have awakened and the test is near. The battle has only just begun."

* * *

Me: It's done. Sweet! Who's the figure? Who are the other four who has awakened? How many questions can go through one's head before they get a headache? Why am I asking you these questions? Read and Review and maybe we'll all get the answers. 


	6. It Begins

Me: Yay! I got so many guesses on who the figure was, but unfortunately, none of them were right. I guess I did make it kinda hard. Just look for any clues in what people say and do. If anyone can guess the figure, then they have the brain of a detective and an amazing story reviewer. On with the story!

**_It Begins_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING ON A MISSION!?" Rin and May shouted at Dranix. It had been two months since they got to the base and Slingshot had already gotten back from his final round.

"I have something important I need to take care of in order for us to have any chance against bone-head. I'm just doing my part to help the rebellion. You two are to stay here with Slingshot to lead the the rebellion for now. Jinmay's due back soon."

"But Dranix..."

"No buts, May. I trust that you two will be just fine while I'm gone. I'll only be gone two weeks, four tops."

"FOUR WEEKS!" But what if we need your help?" Rin was panting for breath from shouting.

"Like I said, I trust you. SR is accompaining(sp?) me, so I'll get to my destinations quicker than normal and then I'll be back. Simply as that."

"And if you're caught?" Slingshot questioned.

Dranix gave him a stern look, "I don't intend to be. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get going. The sooner I leave, the quicker I get back. I will return soon."

"Good Luck." the three said as Dranix boarded SR.

"Ok, SR." called Dranix from the command room in SR's chest, "Let's get going."

SR quickly responded and took off after Slingshot, Rin and May were clear.

Dranix stared as the stars flew by and spoke three words, " It has begun."

* * *

At the same time, Chiro awoke and so did 4 other creatures. They were robot monkeys colored red, blue, green, and silver. (Yay for all who guessed right on that part) They, like the boy, were confused with both their surroundings and the fact that they were alive. The green one, Otto, was trying, but failing, to activate his saws so he could cut his way out of the cell. After a while, he gave up and sat down, watching the formless march in front of the cell door. 

The silver Antauri, being as calm as he was, observed his surroundings. Like Chiro, he could feel that something was missing, but he couldn't place what it was. He couldn't even levitate while meditating.

The last two, unfortunately, were in the same roon. The red SPRX-77 (Sprx) and the blue Mr. Hal Gibson (just Gibson) were arguing (what else would they do) about how to escape.

None of the five noticed the cameras watching them, recording their every actions.

"The five subjects are awake and ready to begin training, mighty overlord." said Skeledarin, bowing to his master.

"Good. Prepare the experiments I will find their power, whether it destorys them or not."

The skeleton monkey pressed a button and looked back at the screens to watch as the formless advanced on the helpless hyper force members. A grin formed on each evil beings face.

The five struggled, trying to activate their weapons/powers, only to realize that they couldn't activate them at all. They were dragged from their cells to individual training chambers. Within the chambers, each one had to dodge a series of weapons and attacks, but they couldn't destroy the weapons without their powers. After about 30 minutes of unprogressed training, the five exhausted team members were roughly taken back to their cells.

The Skeleton King cackled evilly, "It has begun."

* * *

Outside the base where Chiro was, a lone figure stood there, waiting for the right time to put the plan into action. Timing meant everything in this situation and they were not backing down now. The figure had found the location of the other four hyper force members and had everything planned out. They just needed to wait. 

Then they saw their opening, a flaw in the Skeleton King's defenses of each base where the hyper force members were being brutally trained. They took that oppurtunity and hurried inside.

Then the figure finally spoke, "It has begun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, I'm confusing myself a little.

Mandarin&Jinmay: How can you do that, YOU'RE WRITING THE STORY?!

Me: Very easily. I lose my train of thought and I get major writer's block. That's how I confuse myself.

Mandarin&Jinmay: Oh...okay.

Nova: So, any suprises or questions you want to ask?

Me: Oh yea. The figure from last chapter and the figure from this chapter are two totally different people. Well, almost. Try to figure out who they are. R&R. Plz and Ty.


	7. Dreams and Transportaion

Me: Everyone is confused! Well, most people are. I'm just blowing my brain out. And I get to meet the Harlem Globetrotters Feb. 2. SWEET!

Otto: No fair. I wanna come.

Me: Sorry, I meeting them because I'm working concessions at their game, but I'll bring you a picture autographed by them.

Otto: THANK YOU!

Me: Don't thank me yet. Okay, while Otto's fantasizing, On with the story.

**_Dreams and Transportaion  
_**

It had only been five days since Chiro and the others woke up, but it felt like months to them. And it didn't help the fact that Gibson and Sprx were in the same location, in the same cell. (Imagine the arguements) The 'training' that the Skeleton King was making them go through was very complex since they couldn't activate their weapons/powers. But a monkey wrench was about to be thrown into bone-head's operation (Pun sorta intended).

Chiro was currently dreaming and having an odd dream.

/_Dream_/

The boy opened his eyes. He was still in his cell, but he felt lighter. He looked down and noticed that his whole body was transparent. Then he turned around and gasped. Lying on the ground behind him was his body.

'_What's going on here?_' he thought. '_Oh well, maybe this will give me a chance to look around this stupid place._'

Chiro floated to the door and, as he expected, he went right through it. He traveled down halls upon halls and some more halls. The place was like a maze. Finally he came to a room with giant computers and such.

"This must be the command room." he whispered.

Looking around, he found documents of some kind of war scattered around tables. Before he could read them, his parifial(sp?) view caught a sudden movement. Darting his sight over to the computer, his saw a small creature in front of it. The structure of the creature like very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him, it was a monkey.

The monkey started typing at a pace he had only seen Gibson accomplish. Files upon files opened lightning fast and it didn't seem to faze the creature. Its eyes darted back and forth, searching for a particular file.

When it found what it was looking for, it stopped all other files from opening and quickly typed something into that one file. Then it closed down all files, saying, "One down, Four to go.", and turned to leave. It stopped and looked right at Chiro. The boy froze, not knowing what to do. He thought the monkey was going to do something, but instead it levitated and hurried out of the room. Then his vision was engulfed in white.

/_End Dream_/

Chiro's eyes flew open, a few Formless were dragging him down a hallway. Soon they entered a large hanger where a large transportation vehicle was waiting to take off. He was thrown into a prison cell onboard the ship and chained to the wall. He struggled against the shackles, but gave up when the metal began to cut into his wrists.

'_What does Skeleton King have planned? And who was that monkey in my dreams? They looked so familiar._' he thought

Suddenly, he felt the ship take off and boost into hyperdrive. Taking this time to look around his settings, he noticed a clock above the door.

"At least now, I can keep track of time." he spoke out loud. Having nothing better to do, the young leader leaned beck against the wall and watched the second hand tick around the clock. About three hours later, the ship came to a stop. He heard footsteps outside the cell door and looked up when it openned. A look of surprise came over his face at the sight before him.

There, being dragged by two Formless, was the silver monkey, Antauri. The Formless chained him up to the right of sixteen-year old boy and left. When the two knew their enemies were gone and the ship had taken off, they spoke.

"It's so good to see you again, Antauri."

"The feeling's mutual. Can you activate any of your powers?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I can't. And I'm guessing you can't either."

"No."

A silence settled over them for a bit before Chiro spoke again.

"So, do you know the others are okay?"

"I am unsure at the moment, but if we are okay, than there is no doubt that the others are alright. By the way, do you get a visit from a figure?"

"Yea, I did. Pink fur, yellow eyes. Those colors seem so familiar."

"Yes, they do. I wonder who they are?"

The ship jerked again, signaling that they had landed. Footsteps were once again heard as well as a very familiar 'Ow'. The two smiled as the door opened, already knowing who the Formless were bringing in.

The green monkey, who had a small bruise on his cheek, was chained to the right of Antauri. Once the Formless had left, Otto greeted them with,

"THEY HIT ME WITH A DOOR!"

The other two chuckled at the green monkey's sudden cry.

"Did you guys have a strange dream?" Otto asked.

"Yea."

"It seems we all did."

They all discussed who the mysterious figure could be from about two hours. Then they stopped when the ship stopped again. They heard shouted down the hall getting closer.

"I'll give you three guesses on who they could be bringing." stated Chiro.

"I believe..." started Antauri.

"...we only need one." finished Otto.

When the door opened, the three said only three words.

"Gibson and Sprx."

The two immediately stopped their bickering and looked over to them.

"Hey guys, fancy meetin' you here." the red monkey said.

They were chained to Chiro's left. They felt the ship take off again.

"Do you think we're going to see Nova, guys?" asked Otto, with hope in his voice.

"It is likely, but at the same time unlikely." replied Gibson.

"We must have faith that Nova pulled through." stated Antauri.

"Yea, Nova never gives up without a fight." Chiro cried.

Suddenly, alarms blared and the ship shook violently. Most of the lights went out and the engine stalled.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked.

Then the door was blown apart, revealing the cause of this mess.

* * *

Me: Not gonna tell you who it is.

Sprx: I hate you, you know that.

Me: Yea, but almost everyone does. Who do you think it is? Read and Review.


	8. Escaping With Questions, But No Answers

Me: Yay to those who knew the figure. I my surgery to have my wisdom teeth pulled was a success, but I'm in monumental pain right now!

Sprx: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Shut up, Sprx. Or something very bad will happen to you.

Sprx: Like what?

Me: She's in my story 'Two Secrets Spilled', she was once human now a robot monkey, brown fur, blue eyes, Chiro's twin sister, is any of this ringing any bells?

Sprx: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Oh, would I? OH, CRYSTAL! SPRX SAID HE'LL MODEL THAT NEW DRESS FOR YOU!

Sprx: I was never here! (runs away)

Me: 3...2...1...

Crystal: (in the distance) SPARKY!

Sprx: NOOOO!

Me: Revenge is so sweet. On with the story.

**_Escaping With Questions, But No Answers_**

In the blown up doorway was a dark figure. The blown light on the ceiling flickered, revealing a robot monkey wearing a pitch black ninja uniform with two swords hanging from its sides. It jumped to the ceiling and out of sight before anyone could say anything.

"Who is that?" asked Otto.

"That is a very good question, Otto, perhaps we'll find out." replied Gibson.

Before they could call out to the ninja monkey, a group of Formless came running in. They looked around searching for something, possibly the dark figure that had entered earlier. Their search proving futile, most of the formless left, leaving one to watch the prisoners.

The lone Formless walked to the center of the room, looking for any disterbances(sp?) that might occur. Then something happened that was totally unexpected. A whip came down from the darkened ceiling and destroyed the Formless. The dark ninja dropped from the ceiling, put the whip away, and approached the five captive warriors.

"Who are you?" questioned Chiro.

The figure stood in what little light was left in the room and pulled off its mask. The five felt their breath leave them.

"NOVA!" they shouted.

The yellow monkey quickly placed a hand over Chiro's mouth to prevent him from shouting out again, hoping the others would understand, they did. She looked around and listened, hoping the Formless did not hear her friends' outburst.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, Nova took out a small device from the belt of her outfit and placed it on one of Chiro's shackles. She placed one on every shackle holding her friends. Then she jumped to the wall above them and clung to it like a spider. Typing a few keys on a scanner in her hands, the devices lit up. They began to spark and fizz as they destroyed the shackles.

Jumping down from the wall, Nova picked up the devices and put them away. Then she jumped once more, clinging to the wall above the blown doorway.

"What is she doing?" asked an obviously angry Sprx.

"She's checking from any danger, which is better than what you have been doing for the past how many days?" replied Gibson.

"Oh well, excuse me. I was trying to get us out of that prison cell. You, on the other hand, were observing the doorway. It was just a doorway!"

"I was trying to figure out what metal the door was made out of so we could escape, you moron." fumed Gibson, losing his patience quickly.

"How was I to know that?" Sprx shouted back. The red and blue monkeys were nose to nose at this time.

Before the two could bicker more, a sharp object plunged into the wall right in front of their noses. It was a sword. The five looked to Nova, who had an irritaited look on her face. She walked over and pulled the sword from the wall and put it back in it holster.

"Let's go." she said in a firm voice.

Chiro couldn't see anything as they walked through the hallway, so Nova wrapped her tail around his wrist. She needed to keep her hands free in case of any attacks. The others followed closely behind their young leader. Everyone had so many questions, but Nova didn't look like she was in the mood to answer.

This side of Nova was totally new to them. When had she changed? What had caused her to change? Before they could ponder further, they came to the boiler room. The first thing they noticed in the brighter light was Nova's fur. It was a darkened yellow color. There thoughts were interupted by Nova's voice.

"I've managed to stall the shuttle, but it won't last for long. They get it running again soon and once they do, they'll figure out you five are gone and go into lockdown. We've have to get you out of here before then."

"But how will you do that?" asked Antauri.

Nova smirked, "I have my ways. Here's one of them." She shocked them all by levitating above the ground.

"You can levitate?" gasped Chiro in disbelief.

"Yes. And I can do much more. My body has changed in more ways than one to compensate(sp?) for all the battles and struggles I have been through. My darker fur color is one of them. Now enough talk, we need to move."

She pulled out a long rope from her belt and created a loop at one end. Then, acting like a cowgirl, she flung it to a hook on a platform lower than the one they were on. Once it was secure, she tied the rope to the platform they were standing on.

Pulling from her belt six straps, she gave one to each of them. Then she wrapped her strap around the rope, and jumped, sliding down along the rope. Each of the others followed her lead. Unfortunately, fate was cruel to Sprx. He was the last to slide down and, as he did, the rope snapped.

The others gasped, but Nova jumped after him. Pulling out her whip, she managed to hooked it to a pipe and catch Sprx. They swung up to the others and landed.

"Wow, Nova. I guess I mean that much to ya, huh?" said Sprx, being his flirty self again.

Nova just stared at him as she put away her whip. Then she walked over and cut the rope before walking to another doorway. They stared at her.

"I guess that another thing that's changed: Nova's patience to Sprx's flirtation."

"Flirtation isn't even a word, Otto, I think" said Gibson.

"Let's go." shouted Nova like a commanding general. The five hurried after her.

"Nova, what...?" Chiro was silenced by Nova holding up her hand.

"I know you all have many questions, but let's get out of here first."

They nodded in agreement and continued in silence. But as soon as the silence started, it was interupted by enemy fire.

"Shit, they spotted us." cried Nova, pulling out her swords.(oh, Nova said a bad word)

"Nova, language." said Antauri.

"What's more important, Antauri? My language or your life?" shouted Nova as she blocked the bullets from getting to her friends.

"Good point."

Nova held the fire off as much as she could, until her right shoulder was hit.

"Nova!" the team cried.

"So it was you." TV monster came forward with the Skeleton King's face present on its chest, "You continue to defy me."

"It comes with the job of kicking your ass, bone-head." the yellow monkey shouted.(Another bad word)

SK chuckled, "Looks like someone is a little upset because I had her friends without her knowing about it. Don't worry, the pain will end. Kill her!"

The Formless attacked, but Nova was ready. The transmitters on her ears flashed as she put up a fire barrier.

"Wow, how did you do that?" exclaimed Gibson.

"No time!" Nova cried back, "Your ride's here."

A giant fist punched through the ceiling above them.

"Perfect timing, SR. Now get them out of here."

The Super Robot nodded and picked up the five boys.

"Nova, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now GO!" she screamed.

The five hurried to the command center. Once there, they saw they were a good distance away from the ship. No sooner had they thought that, the ship blow.

"NOVA!" they cried, before a small jet came into view. The screen flickered to show Nova in a yellow jumpsuit and a helmet on her head.

"Nova, we have so many questions and only you can answer them right now." said Chiro.

She shook her head and said three words, "Find Dragon Pheonix."

Then she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Me: Who's Dragon Pheonix? I can tell you they have already been mentioned in the story. Good luck finding out. Read and Review.

Sprx: Haha, you're in pain.

Me: CRYSTAL!

Sprx: RUN AWAY!


	9. Return to Shuggazoom

Me: Sorry its taken so long to update. I got myself two jobs: babysitting and cooking. I don't have to babysit for a while, so I finally got time to update.

Nova: How's your mouth doing?

Me: So much better. And what makes things better, I'm going to London and Paris!

Nova: Cool, now on with the story please.

Me: Fine. T-T

Nova: No crying.

**_Return to Shuggazoom_**

"I can't believe this! She leaves us with no answers and only tells us to find something called 'Dragon Phoenix'." Sprx shouted.

"Calm down, Sprx. Yelling will get us nowhere and I believe that 'Dragon Phoenix' is not a something, but a someone." said Antauri calmly.

"What do you mean, Antauri?" questioned Chiro.

Instead of answering, the silver monkey went to the control board and typed in a few things.

"What are you doing?" asked Gibson.

"I'm asking the Super Robot if he knows where to find this 'Dragon Phoenix'." Antauri answered.

Soon the screen went black and green letters began appearing on screen, relaying the Super Robot's reply. It read:

_In order to find the one you seek, return to the place you hold dear. There you will find heartfall and a helping hand. They will lead you to the 'door' but only you have the information to get in._

"What does that mean?" asked Otto.

"'In order to find the one you seek, return to the place you hold dear'. That might mean go back to Shuggazoom," Chiro stated, "but what does the rest mean?"

"I'm guessing 'heartfall' means we won't like what we find once we get there. Figures." huffed Sprx.

"'A helping hand means we'll find a friend, right?"

"That's correct, Otto, but it doesn't relieve any clues on who this friend is." replied Antauri.

"But why is door in quotations?" asked Gibson.

"Guess we'll figure that out later. The Super Robot's several steps ahead of us."

"What do ya mean, kid?"

Chiro pointed to the screen, which showed Shuggazoom in the distance, "We're home."

When they entered Shuggazoom's atmoshpere, they felt their hearts sink. Destruction was everywhere. Rubble was piled high. Shuggazoom was no longer recognizable.

"What happened here?" exclaimed Gibson.

"I don't know, but I know who's responsible..."

Everyone looked at their young leader, waiting for him to continue.

"Skeleton King."

/timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip/

SR landed in a dense forest letting the five out. All five were now clad in black cloaks, which SR had said that Nova had said she wanted them to wear, just in case. Once they were a safe distance away, SR took off.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Otto.

"Probably to do something to help fix this." answered Sprx.

"Let's go team. We need to find this 'helping hand'." commanded Chiro.

They walked in the direction Gibson had said was east and continued in silence. No one knew what to say, it was all so confusing. Their pondering was cut short when they met with a group of 8 formless.

"Great. Can this day get any better?" Sprx asked.

Then the formless began shotting lasers at them.

"I think it just did Sprx." yelled Gibson, dodging one of the lasers.

"When could they do that?!" Otto screamed.

"Chiro, without our primary fighting abilities, we're done for!" Antauri shouted to the teenager.

"Then we'll have to make due. Hyper force, Go!" the boy commanded.

"No need for that, my friend." came a female voice from the shadows. Suddenly, a whip came out a struck two formless. Then with several flash of light, twin swords cut through the remaining formless with ease. There, kneeling in the center of a ring of black goop, was a dark-cloaked figure about the same height as Chiro with a sword in each hand.

"Who are you?" asked Antauri.

"Not here. Follow me." she said, her tone hinting more dangers if they stayed here.

The five nodded and followed the girl to a cave. She lit up a torch and lead them to the end of the cave. Setting down the torch by the center of the dead end, the girl drew her swords and swung them downwards in an 'X' shape. The wall glowed and opened, revealing a metal interior. Once inside, the wall closed, showing no form of entry.

The cloaked figure walked forward only to be stopped by another female voice.

"May, who are these newcomers?" A pink robot monkey with firey yellow eyes walked forward with a stern look on her face. She was wearing a black ninja outfit with a sword holstered on each hip.

The girl now known as May pulled down her hood revealing her sea-foam green hair and pink eyes. She also wore a black ninja outfit. May knelt in front of her team leader.

"Dranix, these five were being attacked by the enemy. They came from the direction SR landed earlier. I brought them here."

Dranix look turned angry, "Did it not occur to you that _they_ could be the enemy."

At this point, one thought ran through the monkey team's heads, "_the 'door'_." All five still had their hoods up, so Dranix and May could not see their faces. Antauri walked forward to negotiate with Dranix.

"You are the leader I presume." he said in a calm tone.

"Yes I am." she replied defensively.

"You need not worry. We are not enemies."

"One can never be to sure."

"I agree. Our purpose here is that we were sent on a quest."

"And this quest is?"

"To find Dragon Phoenix."

Antauri knew he said something wrong. Dranix's eyes flashed in rage. In the blink of a eye, her swords were drawn and she had Antauri tackled to the ground, her swords crossed over his neck.

When she spoke, her voice held such venom that it scared even Antauri, "How do you know that name? Only my leader and my team knows my full name. Indentify yourself and your friends or you all die."

Gently as to not provoke the enraged monkey, Antauri reached up and pulled off his hood, signaling the others to do the same. They did. Dranix's eyes went from enraged to shocked in realization. She quickly got up as if she was burned, allowing Antauri to stand.

"You're the Hyper Force." she said in barely a whisper. Then she cleared her voice and said in a shaky voice, "May, go get our second in command."

"But..."

"That's an order." she shouted. The girl ran out to fulfill the task. Then Dranix turned her attention back to the team and spoke their names with a brief intro on them.

"Otto, green monkey, team mechanic."  
"Gibson, blue monkey, chief scientist."  
"Sprx, red monkey, ace pilot."  
"Antauri, black turned silver monkey, second in command."  
"Chiro, young leader of the Hyper Force, Chosen One."

"How do you know about us?" asked Chiro.

"After your demise by the Skeleton King, our leader created this rebellion. We fight for you and all you stood for. Our leader speaks so highly of you all."

"Who is your leader?" questioned Antauri.

"You will know soon enough. For now, you will meet our second in command." she answered.

Hurried footsteps were heard down the hall and a familiar voice rang out, "Dranix, May told me you needed to see me. She was really riled. What's happening?"

"See for yourself." Dranix said pointing at the group.

The figure turned and looked at them, taking away the Hyper Force's breath.

"Monkey Team." the figure whispered.

Chiro finally got his voice back and whispered back, "Jinmay."

* * *

Me: Wow intresting. Anyway R&R and I'll update later. 


End file.
